Life's unexpected changes
by Randysgal1885
Summary: Jessica is a normal 15 year old girl, until her life is flipped upside down by her mother's suicide and is forced to live with her father who she's never met... Ric Flair. All is not bad, because her old neighbor Randy Orton makes thins better. Please R
1. Arriving at the air port

Author's note: Okay so my screen name is Randy's gal and so far I have not wrote a Randy fic. So here is one. Let me know what you think. (Oh yeah and this was written back when Ric Flair was "co-owner" of the WWE)  
  
Life's unexpected changes- chapter 1  
  
Jessica,  
  
Please do not hate me. I know for the last fifteen years its been just you and I- The Girls. Now things need to change. I can no longer be what you need. You deserve so much better than I can give you. I need to leave now. But before I do, I need to tell you, your father is Ric Flair. I'm sorry I've hidden it from you for so long...  
  
I read the letter again. I must've read it a hundred times since the cops handed it to me just two days before when they were searching the scene after my mother had commited suicide. At fifteen, the worst thing that had ever happened to me was walking in to find my mother dead.  
  
And now, just a few days later I'm being shipped off to live with my father who I haven't known my whole life. I have to leave everything, my friends, my family, my boyfriend, and life to tour with my "father" who is a professional wrestler. I had been a fan of prowrestling my whole life, so I knew Ric's T.V. personna, but I was afraid of what he'd really be like.  
  
I flew from Minnosota to California. I had grown up in Minnosota and never imagined leaving it. But now I had to grow accustomed to traveling all over, never settling in one place for very long.  
  
The plane landed in San Fransisco at percisely 11:30 am. I had spoken to Ric on the phone the day before and he promised to meet me. When I got off the plane, I scanned the area. He was no where in sight. I began to worry. I was in a strange city where I didn't know anybody and the person who was supposed to pick me up wasn't there.  
  
Then I saw someone I recongnized but only from her role on television. she was tall with long, dark, straight hair. She didn't have on as much make-up as she did when on T.V. She was holding a sign that said 'Jessica Stevens.' That's me. I walked over to her.  
  
"Hello Stephanie McMahon. I'm Jessica Stevens," I said to her.   
  
"Hello Jessica. Let's get your bags. Your father is awaiting your arrival at the arena." We grabbed my three bags, which only included a small portion of my clothing- the rest were at my grandparents house in Minnosota- and got in the limo that was waiting for us outside.  
  
"So tell me a little about yourself," Stephanie said. It took about half and hour to get to the arena. During the ride we talked about everything and became very good friends. When we got to the arena, Ric was in a meeting with Vincent K. McMahon, Stephanie's father and owner of WWE.  
  
"Alice, be a doll, and please tell daddy and Mr. Flair that Jessica and Stephanie are here for them," Steph said to a petite brunette sitting behind a desk infront of a door that said Vince McMahon.  
  
"I'll inform them." She walked into the office. Stephanie and I stood there waiting when I heard someone call me from behind.  
  
"Jessi, is that you?" The voice said. I turned around and saw Rand Orton headed towards me. Randy and I had been next door neighbors growing up and were really close despite the age difference.  
  
"Randy, Oh my God!" I called and ran up to hug him. He had moved away three years before to get into the Wrestling World. He visited me once during the first year and then I hadn't seen him until now.  
  
"You two know each other?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah, we grew up together," Randy said.  
  
"Right next door to each other," I added.  
  
"Cool," Stephanie responded.  
  
"So Jessi, what are you doing here?" Randy asked.  
  
"My mother died and I had to come live with my father."  
  
"Who is your father?" He inquired. Ric Flair walked out of the room at that moment.  
  
"Jessica?" Ric asked me.  
  
"Ric?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yes." I answered both of them at the same time. 


	2. cheating boyfriends

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming and check out my other stories please. Hope you enjoy them all.   
  
"Ric, be back here by 5. You're lucky you ain't wrestling tonight," Vince said.  
  
"Thanks Mr. McMahon. C'mon Jessica, let's go get to know each other," Ric said.  
  
"Ok...Uh...Bye Randy. I'll catch up with you later." I followed Ric. We went to a nearby resturant to get lunch and talk. We got acquainted, but I still felt very odd near him. After we went to a nearby store. Ric told me to feel free to get whatever I wanted. I only spent a little over $200, and got CD's and a CD player. He said he'd take me the next day to get clothes but right then we had to get back. We left all of my stuff in his limo.  
  
When we went back in the arena, he left me with Stephanie and went to find the NWO to work out their skit. Suddenly, Randy joined us.  
  
"Hey, how was your afternoon?" Randy asked.  
  
"Good. Hey, what are you up to now?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  
"C'mon let's go get some of that catered food. I'm starving." I said. "Steph, care to join us?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
We went and ate. After a few minutes Randy excused himself to go work out a promo he had to put on with Flair and McMahon to explain a raw/Smackdown trade with Orton.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Stephanie asked after Randy walked away.  
  
"Who Randy? Yeah he's my bestfriend."  
  
"No, I mean do you like him the way I like Paul?"  
  
"Paul?"  
  
"Yeah, Hunter. Triple H."  
  
"Oh okay. And as for Randy and I, even if I did like him like that, he'd never fall for me." I had given that a lot of thought before I had gotten together with my then current boyfriend, Eric Green.  
  
"Why not? Don't sell yourself short. You're a cool kid. You could have any guy you wanted."  
  
"Randy and I couldn't be more than friends for a few reasons. First and foremost, I have a boyfriend who I've been with for over a year. Secondly, the age gap. Thirdly, he used to babysit me. he'll nevr think of me that way I want him to." My cell phone rang. "Oh hold on Steph," I picked up my cell. "Yello, talk to me."  
  
"Jessi, major code red," my best gal friend from Minosota cried into the phone.  
  
"What happened Michelle?" I asked trying to get her to tell me calmly.  
  
"Eric is at the pit with Christine Argentino making out full force."  
  
"What?" Eric was supposed to be my boyfriend. Why would he be makingo ut with my worst enemy?  
  
"I'm telling you the god's honest truth. Kelly's right here if you don't believe me ask her."  
  
"No, its okay. I believe you. I'll call you tomorrow. Right now I'm gonna dump Eric's butt."  
  
"Okay, bye." We hung up. I burst into tears.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Stephanie asked. I explained the whole thing to her. She comforted me and offered some advice. I ended up calling his cell phone and dumping him. He didn't seem too upset. The whole conversation I could hear Christine in the background.  
  
Stephanie introduced me around to everyone backstage. Everyone was so nice especially Matt and Jeff Hardy, and Amy Dumas (Lita). Stephanie had me hang out with her in her locker room during the show. I watched Randy and Ric's promo with a new type of pride. Later in the night, Randy had a match against the Undertaker. I watched nervously. Randy took it to the Undertaker really well, but in the end Randy lost. After the match, Undertaker got a chair. I'd watched Undertaker do this to guys before. He couldn't do this to him.  
  
"Stephanie, please tell me someone's gonna save him." I cried watching in horror as Undertaker went after Randy.   
  
"I don't know, I didn't help write the show tonight." I nervously bit my nails. He couldn't get hurt. 


	3. Spending time with Randy

Author's note: Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been busy. Hope you like this chapter. please R&R. Thanks.  
  
Life's unexpected changes 3  
  
Suddenly the crowd went crazy. Matt, Jeff, and Lita came running out with Chairs. They attacked Undertaker with the chairs. Undertaker dropped the chair he was holding and Randy picked it up. Randy, Matt, Jeff, and Lita did a four on one attack. They left Undertaker a bloody mess and went in the back celebrating together and forming the NEW TEAM EXTREME!!  
  
I was waiting behind the curtian when Randy walked through. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked hugging him.  
  
"I'm fine. Why are you so worried? You've helped me practice before. You know its fake."  
  
"I know but I'm worried about you. Randy, you're all I've got left."  
  
"What about Eric?"He asked.  
  
"He was cheating on me so I dumped him."  
  
"Oh Jessi, I'm soo sorry. Do you want to talk about everything?"  
  
"Can we talk over ice cream sundeas?"  
  
"Sure, Let me just take a shower. You can go tell Ric you're gonna stay with me tonight and we'll go back to my hotel and order room service. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Meet me in my locker room after you talk to Ric."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right there." I ran off to find Ric. Before I got far, Mark Calloway, AKA The Undertaker stopped me.  
  
"So girl are you Ric's daughter?"  
  
"Yes," I was scared.  
  
"I've heard about you. And you're friends with Randy?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well then deliver a message to both of them for me. Tell them both, if they EVER mess with Sara or I again, They'll be sorry."  
  
"Okay sir. I'll tell them. May I go now?"  
  
"Yeah, go on. Get out of my sight." I ran off to Ric's locker room.  
  
"Ric I'm gonna spend the night with Randy. Okay?" I said when I walked into his locker room.  
  
"Ok. Hey is Randy still around? I need to talk to him." Ric said.  
  
"Yeah he's in his locker room. Come on, I'll show you the way." I led him to Randy's locker room and then just walked in since I knew he was in the shower and was expecting me anyway. When I walked in, I saw Randy's dad, Bob, sitting on the bench. Bob had become like a dad to me growing up, but I hadn't seen him in two and a half years.  
  
"Dad! Oh my god!! I haven't seen you in forever!!! How are you?" I cried running into his open arms for a hug.  
  
"Jessy, My oh my, let me take a look at you. Boy you've grown. What are you doing here?" I explained it all to him. Then Randy came out of the shower, fully dressed.  
  
"Oh dad, I didn't realize you were here. I see you've run into Jessica. Hey Flair. What can I do for you?" Randy said.   
  
"I was wondering if Jessica can spend Wednesday and Thursday with you at your place so I can go home and talk this whole thing out with my wife."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Great. Thanks. I owe you one. Jessy, be good, I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay, bye Ric."  
  
The next week I spent with Randy. Growing up he had taught me a lot of wrestling moves, but over that next week, he got me good enough that I was able to wrestle a whole match. Mrs. Flair didn't particularly like the idea of me coming to live with them, but since Ric said it would be only during his off days, and not all the time since Randy said I could stay with him whenever, she finally okayed it.  
  
MONDAY NIGHT BEFORE RAW:  
  
I was hanging with Stephanie in Vince's lockerroom, and it was about 5 oclock. Stone Cold Steve Austin's wife Debroah walked in.  
  
"Vince, Steve just left. I couldn't stop him." She said.  
  
"He what?!? This is lovly. He's involved in a good chunk of tonights show, now what am I going to do?"  
  
"I could wrestle." I volunteered.  
  
"What? You aren't old enough. Ric would have to sign off and besides what do you know about wrestling?" I explained about Randy teaching me. He handed me a contract.  
  
"Get your dad to sign this and be in the ring in 5 minutes. I'll give you a try out match if Ric says its okay."  
  
"Thank you sir." I motioned for Steph to come with me. 


End file.
